Devil survivor Stay Night
by L33t Horo
Summary: Having basically 0 social life Fujimura Taiga arranges for Shirou to have a transfer into the big city of Tokyo. however he is now thrust into the war of survival of humanity
1. Chapter 1

Devil Survivor Stay Night

Devil Survivor 1 (slight 2) and Fate Stay Night crossover

Author Notes:

"Words like this" Normal Speech

"**_**Words Like this**_**" demon speech/telekinesis

"****Words Like this****" Skills, Magic

"__Words like this__" Toughs only.

Chapter 1: Change of fates…

_This story takes off a few years before the grail war…_

_This is a story about magic, spirits… and blood._

_A young man… was about to have a rude awakening to the world…_

_The Mage Association was wrong… dead wrong…_

_Phantasmal beasts and the like had not disappeared… they just… shifted worlds…_

_And now… in this new age… a war that he had no way of knowing he would be shoved into by chance…_

As a boy was sleeping on his futon in his small workshop he had a dream, his was nervous as he was floating in darkness… this felt too real to be a simple dream… then a powerful voice spoke to him…

"**One born of human flesh… man is now a race of some power.  
>You, son of man, must face the power you hold<br>and you must face your destiny as well…  
>Though your days be peaceful,<br>the fated time draws near.  
>I am your judgment.<br>I sundered the tongue of your fathers and shattered their arrogant power.  
>So long as the Lord does not live in you, all living things hold darkness in their hearts.<br>If you truly wish to be yourself, then rise and fight the darkness within…  
>The Demon Inside.<br>If you have the will to challenge your destiny of battle, son of man,  
>State your name"<strong>

"I am Emiya Shirou… who… what are you?" He said.

"**As HE proclaimed… this world created in 7 days shall be destroyed by the sounding of 7 trumpets…You who have a will, fear the numbers you shall see.  
>Fear the time left…"<strong>

"Who ARE YOU!?" he said

"AH!" Shirou woke up… he was sweating… and it was a lot he was short of breath.

He closed his eyes…

"Trace… on"

His only magic… taught by his father Kiritsugu Emiya… the only thing he could do reliably…

No curses, no hypnosis… nothing wrong with his body nor was he being affected by any magecraft.

Shirou was taken back… he was honestly scared… what would this mean?

"SHIIIIIROUUUU!" a raging voice rang out making Shirou fall back.

"Fuji-nee…" Shirou said as he rubbed his head.

"Shirou I got news! You got picked for a school trip! You and a few others students are going to Tokyo for 2 weeks!" she said with a bright smile.

"ah… Sempai… will be gone?" a girl with long flowing purple hair… one side tied with a red ribbon said.

"Don't worry too much it will only be for a little time! And it will be good for him, he never does anything other than work, help out and cook… he doesn't have much of a social life, so a change of scenery will do him good" Fujimurai Taiga… Shirou's "guardian" as well as his English teacher said to him.

His job as his "guardian"… was… non-existent… she relied on him more than the other way around.

He was the cook… and made food for all 3 Sakura, Taiga and himself.

He sighed…

"I am not letting you get away from this, you had this a long time coming!" she said with a dangerous smirk.

"Ughh… Fuji –nee do you need to be so forceful?" Shirou said as he coiled a bit.

"Anyways, your trip is for tomorrow morning!" she said.

"EH!? So soon?!" Sakura said shocked.

"Yup… so I don't give him ANY wiggle room to get out of it! I even told his job" she said with a smirk

"Anyways… go get yourself ready! GO GOGGOGO!" she said as she pushed him away.

Shirou went to his room… he was shocked… this was happening to fast… was all of this events related, this was going on fast forward times 4.

"_Is like all of this was planned beforehand"_ he thought as he packed his suitcase for this trip.

"_Well… nothing to it… she is kinda right... I don't do anything but what I think would help people… maybe this trip… might help me in more ways than one" _Shirou said.

Shirou sighed… he was a bit… worried, but what that voice told him… and this coming so soon too…

He couldn't worry… he was needed… he was a hero of justice (in training) and he would be dammed is he didn't see this trough.

"Uhmmm sempai?" Sakura said as she leaned by the shoji door looking into Shirou's room

"Ah… Sakura, is there something you need?" Shirou asked.

"Ah… no is… well… Taiga and I thought that you may need this" She said with a smile as she took a small box from her skirt.

Shirou blinked, it was a brand new phone, a smart phone to be precise.

"She thought it was about time you got one, I also agree on that… I even put my number there… so if you ever need to talk to m… us… you can do it anytime" she said with a smile.

"I… I don't know what to say" Shirou said as he was shocked, he never been one to care about technology much, he was good at fixing stuff and the like, but all of it was low tech.

"The manual is in there too… I hope you can call us when you get there… that way we can always keep in touch" Sakura said.

"So what do you think Shirou?" Fujimura said as she peaked in as well.

"Anyways… let's get some food… I am huuuuungry" Fujimura said as the two other teens sweated a bit at their teacher's antiques.

Shirou and Sakura both went to the kitchen; it would be the last time they would be together for a while.

They ate dinner with Fijumura being boisterous as ever while Sakura was trying to calm her down.

Shirou was still worried tough… but after eating so good… the thoughts of it where forgotten.

**The next morning**

"_All passengers boarding the train at Fuyuki city train station to Tokyo station please board the train at this time"._

"Sempai… take care…" Sakura said

"Waaaah! Shirouuuu… don't go…. Who will cook for me once you are gone?" she said as she cried.

"But… you are the one who set this up… besides you are a full grown woman" Shirou said as he got into the train.

The ride was fast, incredible so, due to the bullet train's speed, however he had a chat with another traveler…

"Hello there… enjoying the ride?" the man said, he had short grey/bluish hair, with blue shirt… getas, and a haori with green numbers.

"Uh, yeah, is actually pretty enjoyable" Shirou said.

"You may call me Naoya" he said with a smile.

"Shirou" he introduced himself.

"Ah I see… that is a nice name… depending on who hears it they would hear either white… or specialist" Naoya said.

"so… what are you doing, going to Tokyo?" Shirou asked.

"Yes, I am going to visit someone dear to me… I haven't seen him in many years" Naoya said. He looked a bit… sad.

"Family?" Shirou asked

"Yes… family" He said with a smile.

"Family is always important" Shirou said

"Indeed it is" Naoya said… he actually liked this person; he was… real, nothing to hide his personality, what you see is what you get… an honest person.

He decided on a whim to do something for him… to at least give him a surviving chance.

"Is that a new phone you have?" Naoya asked.

"Uh… yeah… but is a bit hard for me to use" Shirou said honestly.

"Let's see what I can do with it…" Naoya said as he was handed the phone.

Shirou looked at him as he tapped the screen and changed the screen, then only numbers and some letters could be seen, then he increased his typing and tapping speed, his eyes where only focused on the screen.

Shirou was in awe at his ability with the phone, he had no clue what he was doing with it.

"There, that should make it easier for you" Naoya said with a smile.

Naoya raised an eyebrow as he detected minute traces of prana on him… "_I see… so you are one of __them_" he smirked… he didn't blame him… after all it was a cruel and unforgiving rule… reveal magecraft and you will be hunted down and killed.

"Wow… now there is a small explanation on how to use and how it works… this is amazing! Much better than that manual" Shirou said as he was in awe.

"Please… this is nothing for someone like me… anyways, take care of yourself" Naoya said as he got out of the train as they reached their destination.

"You too Naoya-san" he said.

He walked out… he had a good feeling… he meet someone good too, this might be a good time for him.

"Good luck… young magus" Naoya said in a whisper.

Shirou looked at his cellphone and saw a few icons that are not useable for the time being…

He walked past 4 boys one of them had shaggy black hair with blue eyes and a hoodie with long rabbit like ears… a guy with stylish brown hair and a yellow scarf, however they looked... odd... like phasing in and out of existence... ghosting if you will. Then another group of kids...one with black hair and a white cap and a red bag, and another with blue hair and weird headphones. Those two looked normal enough and weren't fading in and out... since no one noticed the first two he decided to ignore it.

They were all together in the same place, that wasn't weird… is just the 'feeling' he got from 2 of them it appears they 2 pairs came separately… but of the four of the… 2 of them had a feeling of 'power'.

"Anyways... where is she, she sure is late" one of the boys said.

Shirou sat down… there was someone that would pick him up later.

"Hey you guys!" a girl with shoulder length auburn hair kept back with a floral bandana.

"Hey Sodeko*, you are late" the boy with the white cap said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" the girl complained. "It's Yuzu*!"

"It's similar enough no?" Atsuro said so with a grin.

"Because of you everyone, including the teachers call me that! Even if it's not!"

This time the guy with the blue hair and headphones talked "Enough Atsuro… stop teasing Yuzu… why are you so late?" he asked

"ah… I meet Naoya on the way here… he told me to give you these" she said as she rummaged her bag and pulled out 3 devices.

He looked at the device… "Aren't these… game systems?

"Yeah… those are called Comps… short for Communication Player, but why would we need these? I got one at home" the other boy said.

"I've seen commercials for them before. They're like, "Play with people around the world!" Yuzu said.

The blue haired boy then spoke "Naoya said, "You'll all need these. Don't let go of them."

"Eh? "You'll all need"...? Well, there are three of them ...Still, why would we need these? I mean, I've got a COMP back at my own- Huh?" he was cut short when he turned on the divice.

_He opens one of the COMPs and stares at it in wonder..._

"What the...? I've never seen this menu. Did he homebrew this?" Atsuro said in awe

"How would I know Atsuro… he said we would need it" she said.

"uh? I can't access the thing… is… locked?" Atsuro said.

"What...? Do you mean he made this himself? Is that even possible?" Yuzu asked.

"Huh? Don't you know, Sodeko? Naoya's famous among us programmers. He's a genius!  
>Something like this would be no problem for him." Atsuro said with a smirk<p>

"Huh... I had no idea. Is he really that good?" Yuzu asked.

Atsuro looked a bit stumped "Hmm... I can't open this folder. Looks like it's protected..."

Yuzu was confused "Protected...?" you mean, it's set so other people can't mess with it? We can't look inside, then."

"Just crack it then Atsuro, you can do it right?" the blue haired boy asked.

" Heh heh, that's right! Good thing I brought my laptop along..." he said with a smirk.

_Atsuro connected the COMP to his laptop and begins typing furiously._

" ...Huh?! H-Hey, Atsuro! What are you doing?!" Yuzu asks in shock.

"Heh heh! What does it look like? I'm gonna hack this folder wide open." He said as he chuckled and continued to type away.

"You're hacking it...? Hey, Naoya's gonna be angry if you do that!" Yuzu said as she glared at Atsuro  
><strong><br>**"It's not a big deal." The boy with blue hair said.

"Huuuuh? Are you sure about this?" Yuzu asked a bit worried.

"You don't get it, Sodeko? Naoya's my teacher." Atsuro said without looking away from the screen "If he took the time to call me up and give it to me...That means he want me to break his protection scheme! It's like a friendly greeting!"

"That doesn't make any sense! Why can't he say "hello" like a normal person?" Yuzu said as she grumbled.

"Let's take a look here... What's his encryption scheme this time?...Heh heh heh! Isn't this intense?!" he said as he smirked.

"No! Only someone like you would find this exciting, Atsuro!" Yuzu groaned in boring.

"Hrrrrmmmm... Ah, there we go!" Atsuro said as he finished hacking the system"You can at least check your mail for now. Here, these are yours."

A beep on Shirou's cell woke him from his musings, but for some reasons the other kids had a message beep as well.

The message was the 'news'... this is what it read.

"Good morning. Here is today's NEWS.

➀ At around 16:00, a man will be killed in a Shibuya-ku Aoyama apartment. The wounds on the corpse are consistent with an attack by a large carnivorous beast.

➁ A large explosion will occur in Minato-ku Aoyama at 19:00. The cause is unknown.

➂ At 21:00, a blackout will affect the entire Tokyo metropolitan area.

Have a nice day."

"_W-what_?!" Shirou was livid…

Someone… would die? And what was this message? It was not even 3:30 pm (15:30hrs)

This only meant one thing…

"This…is predicting the future" Shirou said to himself.

He knew of an organization that could do something like this… the Atlas Association.

But they were too busy working about the theoretical end of the world…. And they didn't believe in technology, so why this? Who could have done this?

"_What is going on? Was my dream telling me about this?_" Shirou thought.

"Anyways… you 2 can you … I will work to hack this a bit more and open it all" Atsuro said.

"Ok… anyways… come on Kazuya let's go around" Yuzu said.

Shirou went to the boy with the laptop "Excuse me… but… where Shibuya located is? I am new here" Shirou said as he tried to lie.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, you can take this road and then…." And he explained what to do.

"Oh… let me program it for you this will help you find the way" Atsuro said as he fiddle with his phone.

"Seems I am the only one that doesn't know to use my own phone" Shirou said.

"Not many people do… is ok… there… done" he said as he handed the phone back.

"Thanks… got to go" Shirou said with a serious expression as he dashed off the place he felt he had to be.

"Wonder where that dude is off to… oh well" he said as he continued to hack the COMP.

Shirou rushed at full speed… he looked at the map his phone was displaying…  
>"<em>Where… WHERE!" <em>he said as he looked for the apartment building.

It was 15:30… he rushed around trying to find the place…

16:01

He was late… he saw the ambulance and police cars zoom by… they taken a body out.

"_Damn it… I was too late_" Shirou said as he balled his hand into a fist and his whole arm shook with rage.

He then noticed that the 2 kids from back there where here… as well as someone familiar.

"Naoya-san?" Shirou said as he got closer.

"Oh… is you… nice to see you again" Naoya greeted him as he turned to the blue haired boy.

He extended his hand and gave him a bag… he was glaring at him, "Here… we were worried about you" he said.

"Sorry… I did not mean to scare you…the man who was eaten was a student just like you guys… he lived next door to me" Naoya said.

Shirou looked to Naoya as he walked up to them.

"Good to see you again Emiya" Naoya said as he greeted him cordially.

"S… savagely eaten?" Yuzu said in horror "Is… what that email said… came true?"

"But… that message was before this happen… then… does that mean…" Yuzu then took a step back "I… It can't be… Naoya"

"Naoya, why did you give these COMPs to Yuzu? You called me and Atsuro out today, yet you didn't know Atsuro also called her out… you **knew **we would meet up and gave us 3 COMPs… it was not a coincidence… but that email… predicted the future" the boy with blue hair said.

Naoya chuckled… "Your tough process never ceases to amaze me… Usually one would suspect the person sending the email being the one who carried the murder… no wonder you are my cousin… I understand why the two of you came here… however… Emiya-san… why are you here?" he asked

"Do you two know each other?" Yuzu asked.

"We meet on the train ride here" Naoya said."however, our meeting here is an accident… we shouldn't be talking like this, hurry and find Atsuro immediately… is going to begin soon"

"What are you talking about?" Shirou said.

"You are a good guy… that is why I also wish for you to be able to overcome what will come" Naoya said with a smile. He turned around "There isn't much time left… listen to me carefully… all 3 of you… do not turn away from what's about to happen now. Do not be afraid to stand up against it. That is when the door of truth will open… overcome your fate"

With that said he left.

The boy's cellphone then rung…

"Hey Kazuya… I found a way to undo the encryption of those COMPs… I need all of yours and from that guy that was with us at the station to unlock them… meet me in front of the Electric Museum in Shibuya!" Atsuro said on the phone

"Kazuya…we should go and see Atsuro, and you… urmm… what is your name?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh… I am Shirou Emiya" Shirou introduced himself.

"Ok… follow us… maybe what Naoya said to us will be explained with Atsuro's findings" Kazuya said.

And so they left to the Electric museum.

After talking about the predictive email and introducing one selves Atsuro begun to hack the COMPs.

Both Shirou and Kazuya had a feeling of dread…

Naoya appeared with a smile… and then vanished into thin air

Comunication Player

The cellphone and COMPs screens changed… lines of codes begun to run on the screen

"Now Booting Demon Summoning program/App" said their respective screens lines of codes kept scrolling down... then... a small text box appeared...

"Peaceful Days died… Let's Survive"

A ethereal glow came from the screens of their systems… something was seriously wrong.

And then.. suddenly creatures crawled out of the screen.

All of them were shocked.

"_**You woke me up… human!**_" a green monster said.

Kazuya was shocked… Yuzu found a blue suited creature the size of a palm… with fluttering wings… 

The creature begun to attack with lightning attacks

"_**Hyahahaha… what's with you human, are you that unmotivated**_" the pixie said as she chuckled… then got really close to Yuzu's face.

"_**You sure you don't want to die next?**_" she asked with a (pardon the redundancy) demonic face.

"Yuzu!" Atsuro yelled as he rushed to help Yuzu.

A brown creature slammed Atsuro into the ground.

"_**You are still conscious? You are quite strong for a youngster**_" the demon said surprised at the kid's resistance.

"Atsuro! Yuzu!" Kazuya yelled as he tried to rush over.

*SLICE* the sound of a blade cutting trough the air was heard, it was going directly at Kazuya.

"LOOK OUT!" Shirou yelled as he pushed Kazuya out of the way, receiving a not so shallow wound on his stomach.

"GO!" Shirou yelled.

Kazuya growled as he looked at the monster "AAARG!" he charged as he grabbed a piece of iron from the handrail the monster had sliced.

Another monster appeared before Shirou it was female looking, she had green hair and a sword on her lap… she was floating on water. For some reason rather than attacking she was looking intensely at Shirou.

"_**You… human… have something that I gave to someone a long time ago… who are you? And why do you have that sheath?**_" the creature asked him.

"Uh?" Shirou was taken back.

"_**I see, you don't know… it seems you and I are compatible… I will form a contract with you… you remind me so much of **_**_**that**_****__**_**person… my name is Vivian… use my power wisely**_"

A light shined on his phone.

Kazuya then pierced the monster with the bar…

"GO Vivian!" Shirou shouted as the demon was summoned and freed Atsuro by using a force to push the other demon away… Atsuro was shocked… but used the opportunity to hit the demon… a bolt of lightning shot out of his hand and the demon smirked.

"_**It seems you shall become my partner… go on youngster… order me for whatever you need**_" the demon said.

"OGRE! SAVE HER!" Kazuya said as the Ogre demon was summoned from the COMP… it smashed the fairy into the ground fiercely.

"_**Be careful, she might be a wild one but she is still my family**_" Vivian warned to the Ogre.

"_**Yes mam**_" the Ogre said with a smirk.

Both demons returned to the COMPs after being defeated.

Shirou was gasping, he was unsure what just happened… Kazuya as well as both  
>Viavian and Ogre returned to the COMPs of their partners.<p>

"Did… did those monsters save us?" Yuzu said in shock, she couldn't process what just happened... them monsters had been tamed and used to save her and Atsuro.

" Demon… that's what he said about himself… we've become… partners" Kazuya said gasping for air.

Shirou knelled down... his body was not responding as he would like due to the excess energy that was now residing in his body… a new power.

Kazuya dropped on the ground tired from the experience. 

Shirou fumbled as well… the new power took a tool especially since he was overcharged with adrenaline.

Both where breathing heavily. It was all good until Yuzu noticed the wound on Shirou

"Oh my god! Shirou… we need to get an ambulance… this dude is bleeding, we need something to stop this ASAP!" Atsuro yelled in panic.

Yuzu put her hands on him "Hang in there!"

A faint yellow glow appeared on her hands… the wound sealed itself.

"What… are you… a magus?" Shirou said as he felt as good as new.

"Uh? Magus? I just thought about doing something due to the injury… words where floating around in my head… I don't get it!" Yuzu yelled the last part."Just what is going on!?" she yelled trying to understand this, but coming up short, and thus became enfuriated.

Atsuro then grabbed his computer and connected the COMP into it and begun to hack away furiously.

After a few minutes he took a breather… he then chuckled at the sheer absurdity of it all.

"All of this… is because of the COMPs… they run a program called the devil summoning program… it has many functions… one of them is to summon a demon, the other one is the harmonizer, and the latter one uses something called "skills" the harmonizer makes the wavelengths of us and the demons match, so our attacks can affect them as well as their attack not affecting us as much… I don't know how… it feels like we are using magic." Atsuro explained. 

Then… out of nowhere an explosion come out…

"And explosion… over there… isn't that Aoyama cemetery?... the email… is happening as it said? The Laplace mail… can it really… predict the future…!?" Kazuya said.

"Wait… you said something about magus… what do you know about this?" Yuzu asked as she glared at Shirou.

"Nothing I swear!" Shirou defended himself.

"Not from what I saw… that demon was awfully chummy with you… she said you had something of hers!" she yelled as she got closer to him and glared at him heatedly.

"I… I am not sure" Shirou said trying to defend himself.

"LIAR!" she yelled.

Kazuya stepped in and slapped her in the face. She touched her face where she was slapped... stunned at what just happened

"Hey! What the hell…!?" Atsuro yelled.

Kazuya looked serious and cold.

"We don't know what happened, but I know this guy here was not in on this… if anything he was just as shocked as the rest of us… you can't go accusing him just because is convenient" Kazuya said.

She begun to cry "I… I AM SOOOORRRY!" she begun to wail.

"In any case… we need to get out of here… it's too dangerous" Shirou said.

Yuzu walked away on her own to clear her thoughts.

She wondered just a bit… only to see a dead bloody body looking right at her with a pained expression, his blood was everywhere.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled in shock and horror at seeing such thing.

She fainted as it would have made any other person faint at the sight of it…

"A demon!?" Kazuya shouted as he rushed in… "_Summon… OGRE!"_

Ogre leaped from the COMP screen and rush attacked the enemy demon.

This demon rose one hand… white particles gathered around… then Ogre was frozen in place.

"_ICE!?_" Kazuya tough in confusion.

"**_**Human… **_**" Ogre said trough their connection "**_**run for it… this guy… is too strong**_**" with that the ogre encased in ice shattered, hundreds of ice needles shot out and hit everyone. Ogre was beaten in one shot.

"VIVIAN! COME ON OUT!" Shirou yelled.

As Vivian came out a bubble of light surrounded all the kids and himself as well as his demon.

"__I need a weapon… anything I can use as one… a weapon… to defeat this monster…__" Shirou tough as he looked around, there was no weapons… save for the sword Vivian was holding.

His mind then begun to burn… his body became hot… he then begun to comprehend something… that sword… it was special.

He begun to understand the sword on intimate level, it's composition, materials used to forge it, the process of forging, the history of the blade… the accumulated experience on the blade… the information was flooding into his mind.

"**_**Partner!**_**" Vivian shouted as she levitated next to him "**_**You… you are burning up… oh dear… this is not good… you are doing it all wrong!**_**" Vivian said.

"Wha… what is going on with him?!" Atsuro yelled, he could feel the heat emanating from him.

Shirou stood up and hit the monster with his fist… the demon cringed in pain, he then growled.

"**_**Human… that heat… was directed at me**_**" the floor begun to freeze, the body as well… and then all cracked in a symphony of destruction.

"**_**DIE!**_**" the demon yelled in rage… white snow gathered in his arm making a crude ice blade… he was going towards Shirou… but a barrier made by Vivian repelled the attack… the demon then was blown away by a large ball of fire. "Maharagi" a femenine voice yelled.

The whole body of the demon was enveloped within the flames.

"**AAAAAAAAH!**" The demon yelled in pain.

"There is no escape, Wendigo" a female voice said… Shirou turned around to see a young girl dressed in orange with a flower on her hair.

"T…trace" Shirou said as he concentrated on the blade he had seen. He had to stand up... he couldn't let anyone die in front of him... a blue print of the weapon appeared on his mind... his brain was racing as toughts of the composition, the age and acumulated experience laid in front of him... however he didn't know **what** to do with it

"**_**Partner! No! Not yet… is too dangerous for you now!**_**" Vivian said as she shot a force blast to the Wendigo.

Wendigo was blown back and crashed against a tree rather painfully

"**_**Humans… I will remember this… I WILL KILL YOU ALL!**_**" Wendigo shouted as he disappeared in a small blizzard.

"He… He disappeared" Kazuya said in shock.

"I missed him… I must chase after him immediately" The girl said

Kazuya was cradling Yuzu protectively.

Atsuro walked up to them as he dragged himself limping, "Atsuro" Kazuya said as he saw his friend come over.

"This is bad" he said panting tiredly… "I can't… feel anything" the ice attacks from Wendigo had given him a slight case of hypothermia.

Shirou was being helped by his demon Vivian… as he walked towards them.

The girl looked over and with a wave of her arm all their wounds disappeared.

Shirou was in awe… this was not magecraft… nor was it a true magic, as he felt no spike of prana.. .. no, it was something else, but it still followed a thaumaturgy system of sorts, how he didn't know.

"Was this your doing?" Shirou asked, he already knew the answer, she was the only one he felt a 'spike' of power emanate from.

She walked up to the guys "Those COMPs… where did you get them from?"

"Naoya gave us these" Atsuro said.

A spark of recognition could be barely seen.

"And he modified my cellphone as well… but we didn't know it would summon demons" Shirou said.

"Naoya… I see…" she said.

Then both Kazuya and Shirou noticed something… her eyes changed color slightly… and Shirou could feel another presence… one with a **lot** of power. To his nose it felt like it was burning it due to the sheer power in it.

He rubbed his nose to get some feeling to it.

The 'being' that was inside the girl was… Analyzing them… seizing their worth or the like.

A few moments later Yuzu came back to. Then she remembered what happened…

Yuzu woke up and was hysterical due to the fright "! A PERSON WAS KILLED... A... A DEMON!" She yelled as she shook.

"H-Hey... calm down... is ok... is over... the demon run away" Kuzuya said calming her.

"This girl saved us" Kazuya said as he looked at the other girl.

"EH?" Yuzu said confused.

The girl bowed her head slightly to introduce herself.

"I am a maiden of the Shomonkai, my name is Amane Kuzuryu, but please, call me Amane" Amane introduced herself.

"That demon... Wendigo... it escaped, we should go after it" Shirou said as Vivian helped him up.

"You are not familiar with fighting demons, leave it to us Shomonkai, and get away from here as quickly as possible" Amane said.

"I can't... there are people in here who can be attacked... as long as I am able... I will not let anyone die here if I can prevent it" Shirou said with conviction.

Then... the lights went out... the whole area... was dark.

"At 21:00 a power outage... the Lapace mail... came true" Kazuya pointed out.

Amane outstretched her arms and a barrier was formed around.

"A b_ounded field?_" Shirou thought in shock.

"It's designed to repel demons, it should last until dawn... it would be dangerous to leave the park in the dark... the demons will be gone from this area by morning" Amane said.

"Wait! We are spending the night HERE!?" Atsuro said in shock.

"We are on the cemetery... no one would come around here, so it would be safe... we should sleep in turns tough, just to be safe." Shirou said.

"Y... yeah... right" Yuzu said.

"How you deal with the altered COMPs... is up to you, an enlarging everyday collapse is approaching... and the human race must confront this test" with that said she walked away.

"What do you mean?" they said as she left.

With her gone all of them collapsed to the floor due to the adrenaline and psychological stress.

"well then... how about you explain yourself" Atsuro said. "You where about to do so... an your demon been saying you have something of her's in you?"

"Well... I will explain then, I am Shirou Emiya, and I am a magus" he said.

After an explanation of what a magus was and swearing them to secrecy Vivian then spoke out.

"**_**Human... it is time to talk... what in the world would ever make you think doing what you did was a good idea?**_**" Vivian asked.

"W... what do you mean?" Shirou asked

"**_**The way you are using your circuits... it's... wrong... why are you destroying yourself as you do just to use your magic? I sense you have circuits so why haven't you used them yet?**_**" Vivian asked.

"What do you mean 'killing himself'?" Yuzu asked.

Shirou blinked... he had circuits? No... it couldn't be... he had to 'make' circuits to use his pathetic magecraft... not only that but making his own circuits was like dancing with death... not to mention they couldn't stand up to stress when it comes to actually 'using' them.

"**_**The human here... he is using his own spine and nervs to create a conduit to make use of his magic, this human here is stupid... suicidal even to do such a thing... but he is lucky of having such a boon inside of him**_**" Vivian said.

"WHAT!?" they said in shock.

"Anyways... what is this boon you are talking about?" Shirou asked.

"**_**As you might not know, I am Vivian... also called the 'Lady of the Lake'... the one who gave the Once and Future King a sword**_**" she said.

"Wait... you don't mean... you are a fae?" Shirou said in shock, now worried for his and his friends mental and physical health.

The Fae where divided in two the Seelie Court and the Unseelie Court.

The Seelie ones where prone to mischief and messing around with humans to amuse themselves, also they would help them and ask (demand/coerce) for help, the Unseelie Court was just the same, except that they don't care about humans and would attack and/or prank them to death or just harm them on sight... or kill, they were... rather nasty true be told.

Vivian smirked "**_**Do not worry humans... I am on your side... as I said... you have something that belonged to that person... not the sword... no... you have something much more important in you...you have Avalon**_**" Vivian said.

"I have never heard of such a thing" Atsuro said.

"Just who is 'the one and future king' you are talking about?" Yuzu said.

"**_**I see... you know nothing... what he has is something called a conceptual weapon... the scabbard of Excalibur**_**" Vivian said as she looked towards the humans.

"W-what?" Shirou said in shock, he had an item of the fey inside his body? Since when?

"**_**It should have been impossible for you to use it in any shape or form, but it had taken a liking to you... you are able to use some of its peripheral abilities, have you found it odd that even tough the hit of the Ogre that hit you... you have nearly no wounds? The female over there might have healed you, but there was not much to do regardless... the wound had been healing on it's own due to the power of the scabbard**_**" Vivian said.. shocking all the humans.

"Wait... Avalon... I think I heard that name before... and 'the once and future king'... it sounds familiar, I know I heard it before" Atsuro said as he racked his brain to remember.

Kazuya's eyes widened in recognition... "You don't mean... King Arthur?" he said in shock.

Vivian smiled as someone who knew an inside joke "**_**Yes, you could say that, human... I am the one who gave both items to that person... and my partner has one of those inside his body, never knowing about it and feeding it prana all this time**_**" Vivian said.

"I see... but what is prana?" Atsuro asked.

"**_**I am tired, if you wish to know more ask **_****_**him**_****_**... until next time you need me human, call me and be careful, the next time I shall help you develop into a true magus**_**" Vivian said as she vanished into his cellphone.

"Jesus man... demons, magus... what's next now?" Atsuro said.

"Anyways, we have to rest... we should since what they said... we should be rest and readied we are going to have a LONG day tomorrow" Kazuya said.

With that they sleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2

Devil Survivor Stay Night

Devil Survivor 1-2 and Fate Stay Night crossover

Author Notes:

"Words like this" Normal Speech

"_**Words Like this**_" demon speech/telekinesis

"**Words Like this**" Skills, Magic

"_Words like this_" Toughs and emails/messages

Story based on Devil Survivor games and Fate Stay night... it will follow the game, but I made some... artistic licensing XD

Hope you like this.

Chapter 2: End of Ordinary

It was early morning, the sun had rose and the boys woke up, they noticed that the barrier that the Amane girl had made had vanished, they waited for Yuzu to wake up.

They walked down the street once more and stepped by Shibuya plaza, they noticed the people around the area, they where agitated, a barricade had been erected and many soldiers where guarding them

Many people where trying to get through, however the soldiers pushed them back... they where all insistant until a soldier made a warning shot to the air, all civilians in the area looked at him.

"I repeat, please calm down and listen currently a massive amount of poisonous gas is leaking in the area, this station, including underground, along with the entire Yamanote Line, has been blockaded.

The 4 youth stared in shock at what they just heard... escape, it seems, was no longer an option.

"For the safety of all our citizens we humbly ask you for your co-peration" the soldier continued.

Shirou curled his fists... this was... this was going out of control. Why was the government doing this...

was it even the government? Could it be the Clock tower doing this to keep the existence of demons and phantasmal beings a secret, and thus magecraft?

A beeping sound happened just that minute, they all looked at their COMPs and saw the new Laplace message.

Yesterday... was only the prelude of things to come...

The mail read

"➀ Power outages will continue in all parts of Tokyo within the Yamanote Circle through the day, it is unknown when power will be restored.

➁ Poisonous gas is suspected to have escaped from underground pockets, all train lines have been canceled. All exits from within the Yamanote Circle will be closed.

-Sending error-"

People where murmuring things such as terrorist attacks and the like... all people where looking for any way out, to get out. They kept going, but it was no use, even stores where running out of supplies, food was getting more and more scarce.

It was all going as the Laplace mail has stated.

"we should give up on looking for an exit, and be more concerned with what is going to happen" Shirou suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Kazuya asked.

"Well... if what happened is any indication, the demons are more than likely increase in numbers, not to mention them trying to attack the general population" Shirou said.

"N... NO! THAT CAN'T BE! WE... WE HAVE NO FIND AN EXIT AND GO HOME QUICKLY!" Yuzu yelled.

Shirou sighed, he understood why she was like this.

"How about a compromise then?" Kazuya said as they looked at him.

"We will walk around the Yamamote circle and try and find an exit, if none is found we will follow Shirou's train of thought" Kazuya said.

"And that is?" Yuzu asked.

"To fight and protect the people" Shirou said as he looked resolute.

Yuzu blushed a bit, he looked rather determined, focused... like one of those shounen manga heroes she used to read.

"Ok... I can accept that" Yuzu said resigned, she couldn't argue against it since it made sense... the more people survived the, relatively, safer they would be... strength in numbers and all that.

As they where walking about, the harsh sun beating on them, they found 2 floating shadows going around, they had black wings...

"Crows?" they wondered, no... they where getting bigger, too big.

They where girls, but their appearance was... quiet distinct...their hair was flowing and formed 'wings' of sorts...

"Demons..." Shirou said as he pulled his phone out.

"_**Oh my... these humans look delicious! And there's 4 of them too... 2 for each of us!"**_ the female demons said.

The demons swooped down to attack...

"VIVIAN!" Shirou yelled as he summoned the demon.

"_**Damn it... it's Vivian...**_" the demons said as they talked with each other.

Vivian smiled she attacked the demons using 'force' attacks

"Everyone... run! I will hold em back!" Shirou said.

Kazuya nodded as the trio ran for it...

"Meet us by the theme park in Bunkyo!" Atsuro shouted.

"Yeah... just run" Shirou yelled.

"Vivian... Mazandyne!" Shirou said as he looked up at her skills.

"_**Right on it... partner**_" Vivian said with a smile as green wind begun to beat around and made a whirlwind and completely dominated those two female demons... they vanished, the attack proved to much for them.

Shirou was glad this was over quickly... he then rushed about... finding them would be a bit hard, especially since he didn't have a feel for this area.

Shirou then had to look for them.

The trio got split up... Kazuya was panting for air. He had made a mad dash to loose the other demons and split up with the others to divert any of those demon girls from following them.

Kazuya was resting against a vending machine... he then realized he was alone, he then wondered how he would fight back if his demon had been .

Just as he was having those thoughts an email arrived to his COMP.

"_Mail?_" he wondered as he accepted it.

It was from Naoya, however it had no subject...

"_If your demon is defeated just call out a new one. It's possible with the COMP... or the cellphone of your new friend._"

"_How did he know?!_" Kazuya thought to himself bewildered at this seemly impossible coincidence.

He looked around bewildered to see anything or anyone, but no one was near and there was still no power.

"_First off, in order to do this you need 'macca'. Macca is the demon world's currency... it's almost like a service payment if you'd think about it_" the email continued.

"Demon currency? How can there be something like that..." he asked himself being bewildered by this information.

"_Please look at your comp screen... beginning from your first demon you defeated, your COMP should show the amount of macca that you'd accumulated_" the email continued.

Kazuya looked... there was indeed the amount of macca displayed.

"_Demons desire macca. If you collect enough macca, I'm sure you'll be able to call out stronger demons. Try calling out another demon from the COMP. Your call will be answered, that is, by a demon"_

"C... call?" Kazuya looked troubled.

"_Don't show me that troubled face... the COMP is a tool that connects this world with 'that world'. If you can summon a demon through the COMP, I am sure you can call one out, too"_ The email said.

Kazuya looked at the COMP as if scrutinizing it.

"_Though... I am reading an email, it feels more like I'm having a conversation... for so long, Naoya has shaken me with his ability to read the future just from a persons behavior_" Kazuya thought as he remembered something from not so long ago.

"_Listen Kazuya, you guys will need the COMP and the demon's power in the future more than ever... Master it, in order to survive_" and the email ended.

Kazuya wanted to know more... but that was not important... he needed to fight in order to survive, he needed a demon and so he closed his eyes visualizing.

The screen of the COMP looked like it had interference of sorts "contacting server"

"_I want to call out... a flame... a strong flame I want a fire demon_" he thought as he remembered those demons that used ice to attack and the helplessness of it all

And then... a voice sounded from within his mind.

"_**Son of man**_" the voice called out.

Kazuya looked around... trying to see where the voice came from, then he realised it was from the headphones that was connected to the COMP.

"_**You are thinking of wanting a stronger flame... is that what you desire?**_" an image in the COMP was fuzzy.

"Are you a demon?" Kazuya asked

"_**Indeed... I am the one who harbors a spirit of fire, Flaemis**_" said the demon.

"Will I be able to call you out?" Kazuya asked.

"_**I want to be your partner but only if... it is through a contract. Are you willing to pay a reasonable price?**_" the demon asked.

Kazuya was worried... a bead of sweat ran trough his face, he was afraid... but he had to do it.

"You mean in mecca?" he asked just to make sure.

"_**Of course macca... we can keep talking prices until I am satisfied... However, even thought demons are bound by a contract, it is more than just agreeing to obey you**_" said Flaemis as he jumped from the screen of the COMP. His flames surrounded Kazuya "_**This is my contract, come forth son of man**_" his flames began to burn him "_**Can you withstand my flames? Do you still want to accept the contact?**_" Flaemis asked.

Kazuya's skin begun to burn... it began to darken horribly.

"GHAAAAAA!" he yelled a grutal scream of pain and anguish... in his pain he dropped his COMP.

The flames stopped, his body was relatively unharmed... on the screen it said "Server location unavailable"

"_Did I survive thanks to this?"_ he wondered, but he was angry... he was still helpless "I didn't even get a contract... why did I listen to him talk when he didn't even want mecca as payment?!" he said frustrated.

"Receiving email" the screen showed

"_More email?_" he wondered

"From the observer... subject: LAPLACE MAIL"

"_LAPACE MAIL!? Today's mail had already arrived... I have... another bad feeling about this_" he thought as his body involuntarily shook.

➀ Power outages will continue in all parts of Tokyo within the Yamanote Loop through the day, it is unknown when power will be restored.

➁Poisonous gas is suspected to have escaped from underground pockets. All train service is canceled across all lines.

All exits from within the Yamanote Loop will be closed.

➂ At 13:00 in Chiyoda-ku Bunkyo, a localised blizzard will accour,  
>A snowman will kill victims "Atsuro Kihira" and "Yuzu Tanigawa"<p>

Lapace_sys

Due to server Glitch, part of the missing news that was missing has been retransmitted.

Have a nice day everyone.

Kazuya noted the last part... the mail was truncated before... it was not the whole thing...

His two friends... **Would die**.

The only consolation was that Shirou was not in it... still he had little to no time left...

with a mad dash he went to find them.

It was 12:43... less than 17 minutes for them to die.

**With Shirou**

"Vivian... can you explain to me what you meant with 'doing it all wrong'? As far as I know I don't have any circuits... so I cannibalize some of my nerves to create a channel to use my magic"Shirou said.

"_**That is where you are wrong partner... you possess 27 circuits... should you open them you will be stronger... but it will come at a price... a lot of pain will be involved... but you will never have to do that stupid idea of 'crafting' a new circuit again...if you wish I can guide you trough it... are you ready partner? I will guard you well" **_Vivian said.

"Yes... let's do it" Shirou said.

A glow of light came from Vivian... she was forcing her prana into me...

I could see it... like a circuit board... lines that ran trough my body... the makeshift circuits that I made and broke where being mended and strenghtened due to Vivian's magic... not only that... but... there where in fact 27 circuits in my body... what she said was true... then... they where flooded... carefully slowly.

Pain... I could feel my body burning.

My vision got blurry and I could barely breath.

My body was hot... sweat poured down my brow... but I had to persevere, I had to become stronger...

To do what my father could not.

To dissociate myself from the pain I went back in time inside my mind... where my father told me stories on the veranda... talking about the past.

Then... I remembered...

The fire that birthed me.

I remember looking up and seeing that ugly black moon sitting on a tower...

Wait... that wasn't right... was that due to the smoke? But it was so solid...?

I choked... some saliva went down the wrong path due to my hasty breathing... I had to concentrate... this is nothing... pain was part of me... I had worst every time I made a circuit.

My body felt tingly... like electricity was surging within.

And then... nothing...

I blacked out.

I was woken a bit later by a beeping on my cellphone... it was a Laplace mail...

He sit up... Vivian was still there but she looked a bit tired... this obviously put a strain on her.

"Thank you Vivian..." He said in between breaths.

"_**Partner... survive and become stronger**_" she said as she vanished to recuperate onto his phone.

He pushed himself up... there was a vending machine with a energy drink halfway down... someone must have bought it and couldn't get it before the blackout... he pushed the machine and managed to pry it free.

He grabbed it and took a gulp of it, he would need the energy he could get... and because this ordeal left him drained...

another beep

"An email?" he touched the screen.

It was from Naoya... it was one explaining about the demons and how to obtain new ones, the same one that Kazuya got... except it was directed at Shirou, personalized you could say, to his questions he might have.

It was eerie... as if he knew beforehand what he would say... before he could say it.

It was like it was a conversation rather than reading an email.

He set off to find Bunkyou ward... he needed to save those two.

13:04

A beep...

Atsurou fiddled on his bag and got the COMP out... and paled, Yuzu was looking around

"Kazuya... I wonder if he came here? There are no people here either...?" Yuzu said.

She then shivered.

"Hey... isn't it getting a little chilly here? Considering this is some pretty strong sunlight..."

She turned around to see Atsuro's body be rigid.

"Run for it Yuzu" he said in a cold and detached manner, however his body was shivering for he had just read the Laplace mail.

"Leave this place now!" he said as he pulled on her rather harshly.

"W... what is this all of the sudden!?" she yelled

"The Laplace mail is still active! we're... right here we're going to..." he said... but was unable to finish the sentence.

A cold blast of air washed over.

They turned around.

Wendigo...

"The demon... from yesterday?" Yuzu said in shock and fear... her body was trembling Atsuro's will all but banished... they were face to face... with their death.

"Why...is it here...?!" she continued trying to make sense of it all.

"_**You there humans**_" Wendigo spoke to them.

"_**You two where with the fire wielding humans... you been chasing me down, haven't you!?**_" he roared.

"YUZU RUN FOR IT!" Atsurou shouted as he drag her.

Blades of ice sprouted in front of them... they stopped... a single step more would meant instant decapitation by the sharp ice in front.

Yuzu felt down to her knees... the situation was hopeless.

Wendigo slammed his feet on the ground in anger "_**Unforgivable, UNFORGIVABLE! this time around, I'll slaughter you all!**_" He roared.

"_Snowman... 13:00..._" Atsuro thought "I knew it... the Laplace mail was wight... we're going to die here..." Atsuro said as he chuckled at his death.

Yuzu was crying silently, they where right to do so... they had no way to fight back.

The Wendigo reached out to them.

"_We are about to die_" Atzuro closed his eyes as he pressed on Yuzu's hands.

*crackle* 

"GRAAAAGH!" the Wendigo yelled as 2 balls of fire hit him on the face

Kazuya and Shirou arrived each one from a opposite entrance.

"Kazuya... Shirou!?" both Atsurou and Yuzu said in unison and relief.

Both Shirou and Kazuya helped the other 2 run for it... make a break for.

"_**You finally came... human!**_" Wendigo said as he glared at the two boys.

With a swiftness that hid in that massive body he slammed Shirou against the wall and grabbed Kazuya by the neck.

Yuzu was on her kneed... looking in shock as Kazuya was being encased slowly in ice.

"KAZUYA!" Atsurou shouted as he made a charge to save his friend.

The Wendigo smashed him with his free arm as he rolled down on the floor.

"Why... why'd you come...did you see our prophecy!?" Atsurou said as he was crying... unable to do anything for his friend.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED TOO!?" He yelled in anger.

"I want to change it... this fate... because I... did nothing wrong, I can't accept it that's why" Kazuya said.

Shirou stood up... he wanted to call his demon, but it was still in 'repair mode'

Kazuya body was encased in ice.

"KAZUYAA!" they yelled.

"_It's cold... and dark... I can't move my body... I am... dead... Yuzu... Atsurou... Shirou..._" he thought as darkness settled in.

"_Is that so... are you giving up?_" an image on Naoya appeared before him "_You succumbed to the 'fate' of this level... have you accepted your own death?_"

"_No... I want to change my destiny... yes... that's what I decided" _Kazuya thought.

Naoya had a flame in his hands "_Here is the power needed to live_" Naoya said to him.

"_The power to live! I want that power!_" Kazuya said as he reached towards the flame.

"_**If you wish to harness the power... of the demons, form a contract, son of man**_" Flaemis said once more.

This time rather than wait to be envolved by Flamis flames he jumped at him.

"I... want to survive together with those 3... and for that reason..." He roared as he pushed his hand towards Flaemis face. "THIS POWER!"

**Real world**

Kazuya's body begun to glow... and flames appeared the ice melted quick yet the flame stood strong.

"GYAAAAH!" Wendigo roared in pain.

Electricity could be felt around Kazuya, he was calm and collected...

"SUMMON FLAEMIS!" he yelled.

Behind him... a being of fire sprung out.

"_**I am the fire spirit, Flaemis... you will survive in my strong fire, worthy of the contract... Son of Man, you may use my fire powers at your will**_" Flaemis said.

"_**IMPOSSIBLEEE!**_" Wendigo roared as he attacked with a strong blizzard

"Waira Summon!" Atsuro said as he called Waira... due to his body being so long and flexible it was really fast and managed to scoop Kazuya, Shirou and Yuzu as well at himself.

"My best friend doesn't need to fight my own fate... I'LL FIGHT BACK! I'LL DO IT! I'LL OVERCOME THIS FATE!" He yelled.

"**Dia**" Yuzu said as small light bubbles floated around, curing their wounds.

"I wanted to run away... seeing demons in front of me, I couldn't believe it, but..." She stopped and summoned Pixie "I WILL ALSO FIGHT BACK WE'RE GOING HOME! WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!" she said with resolve.

"_**Ooh, you changed quite a bit, uh? Guess it can't be helped**_" Pixie said with a smile

"_**ZIO!**_" Cried out Pixie as a bolt of lightning fell at Wendigo.

Then it was Kazuya's turn once more "Flaemis... MAHARAGI!" he called out as the demon of flames complied a torrent of fire erupted towards the demon of ice, encasing it.

"_**GRAAAAAGH! this... can't be... not... THIS HUMANS!**_" Wendigo roared as he run towards Kazuya in a suicide attack.

"Summon... VIVIAN!" Shirou shouted as Vivian materialised

"Vivian/Waira... Zandyne/Zan" Shirou and Atsurou said

"Our wind will make the fire even stronger... goodbye Wendigo" Waira said

They checked the time... It was a little before 14:00 even the atmosphere was warm.

Atsurou fell on the floor "Ha... hahaha...wer are... alive?" he said to himself not believing what just happened.

"We're alive... we're alive!" Yuzu said with tears of joy in her eyes

Kazuya and Shirou where using each other as support as they sat down... tired from yet another ordeal.

"Yes... we've changed fate" Kazuya said

Even their demons where happy for them

**Unknown location**

"Well done you 4... you are alive... and well. From now own... you must fight to survive... this trial... has begun" 

Naoya stood up... many computers where littering the place most of them displaying "_**Dead End**_" on them.

Chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

Devil Survivor Stay Night

Devil Survivor 1-2 and Fate Stay Night crossover

Author Notes:

"Words like this" Normal Speech

"_**Words Like this**_" demon speech/telekinesis

"**Words Like this**" Skills, Magic

"_Words like this_" Toughs and emails/messages

Story based on Devil Survivor games and Fate Stay night... it will follow the game, but I made some... artistic licensing XD

Hope you like this.

Author's Notes: Please for the love of god... stop reviewing if you are just gonna ask when I am gonna do X or Y story again... I will do them WHEN and only WHEN I am satisfied with the writing, I don't like to put any 2 bit crap here if I do anything I want it to be good and enjoyable... so please stop asking me that on the reviews.

Chapter 3: Any way out

It was scorching heat it was only 8 AM yet the heat and the humidity was unbearable.

People where seeking shelter anywhere they could find a shadow.

Water bottles and food containers from easy cook food where littered around the once cleans streets.

You could see the decay that has been going on in only a few days... people where listless and tired, hopeless.

"_Just like I was when I was in that fire_" Shirou thought to himself as he looked around.

All the group was tired as well... surviving and fighting a demon like Wendigo as well as being thrown around like a rag-doll by said demon.

They all laid by a street sign...

Then it came like a hurricane.

A fast paced music was playing... not only that but it was live event... there was a beautiful woman with red hair and olive eyes... she had a red tattoo of a flower on her left shoulder and wearing a loose white dress, elbow length black gloves and long black leather high heel boots, she had a powerful voice even if she was singing on a cheap battery powered amp.

Yuzu seemed to recognize the voice though... she stood up and followed with energy.

It was a live presentation of a musician, and her song was giving life to the once listless people who cheered as she song her songs to all to hear.

She was sweating from both the heat and the exhaustion of singing.

"Sorry about the cheap portable amp quality! I hope my songs can cheer you up a bit!" she yelled on the microphone as the crowd was just going wild for more.

"GYAAAA! HARU!" Yuzu screamed as fangirls do.

"Seems she knows her" Shirou commented

"That is does" Kazuya said in reply.

Yuzu and the rest were feeling somewhat refreshed and rejuvenated

"Seems like Sodeko is alive eh?" Atsurou said with a chukle.

"Yuzu... you must certainly listen a lot of this Haru person" Kazuya said

"Yes! Haru is a rock star! she is quite famous in the indie scene, she used to be in a band called D-VA, but went solo after one of their members went missing" Yuzu said.

"I haven't heard about her on the net... however I know another famous internet idol named 'DOLLY'" Atsurou said.

"This is why you're called Otakurou" Yuzu said with an evil smirk and sighed.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT NICKNAME!? I am not an otaku...idiot!" Atsurou yelled.

"Still... she has an amazing and powerful voice!" Atsurou said

"Yeah... I feel so much better" Kazuya agreed.

Shirou also grunted in agreement.

"Right? I can listen to Haru's songs at any time and feel so much better" Yuzu said.

Then... a cold scent mixed with darkness overpowered Shirou's nose.

"_**Notes...**_" a disembodied voice cried out.

3 Demons appeared before them

"Demons!" Atsuro shouted... all 4 got in formation as they summoned their own demons to protect themselves and fight them off.

However the demons ignored them and continued forward.

The group blinked "Let's follow them... just in case" Shirou said.

**Secluded area by a stadium**

There was a woman all alone, singing... just singing, her voice was sweet yet powerful, and then... she stopped, on her hands was a sequencer "Ahh... it's useless, I can't finish the song, really now... why did you entrust me with this...don't leave me...where did you go... Aya?" Haru said as she looked to the sky.

"_**Found you!**_" A demon yelled as he slammed his foot to the ground.

"_**Now... towards... the... source... of the... notes**_" the demon said.

Haru sighed "ah, not again" Hary said.

"HARU!" a voice shouted.

A bolt of lightning hit the smaller demon that was going to attack Haru was hit by it.

Just a few inches away from her face Pixie was floating around, her hands busing with the electric attack she had just unleashed.

Yuzu went and pushed Haru out of the way as Waira, Vivian and Flaemis went to attack the rest of them.

The 3 boys had used their strongest attack in unison to further increase their effectiveness... destroying the demons in one feel swoop.

"Looks like we made it" Shirou said as he smiled... he was able to save someone.

The demons returned to the COMPs/Cellphone as Haru looked around with disdain.

"Are you alright?" Shirou said as he extended a hand.

Haru smiled as she took it and stood up alongside with Yuzu.

"But why where those demons targeting her?" Atsurou wondered.

"Who cares about that!? Haru is safe thanks to us! For that I am really grateful" Yuzu said.

Shirou took a look at the woman, she was really calm... you could even say... disapointed...

"_**oooh... aren't you a pretty lady? Compared to me, I'm...**_" Pixie begun to say, however she was going to say would be lost as Yuzu grabbed and squished her shut "_**What the-~?!**_"

"Ah... it's fine... I shouldn't be saying this, but... It would've been better if I was alone, but I am alive... thanks" she said.

Shirou then had the final clue... this woman...

"So that's how it is" he said in a small whisper.

No one heard him say that... but he knew...

This woman... wanted to die.

Atsurou was also confused by this "She was attacked by demons, yet she didn't let out a single scream... I mean if I was her I probably wouldn't be able to stay calm like that" he confessed.

Kazuya also found this strange

"Hey you... do you always come to my live concerts?" Haru said somewhat recognizing Yuzu.

"D-do you remember me or something?" Yuzu said feeling all flustered.

"Hahaha" Haru chuckled "I noticed you a little while back, because you seemed the most exited" she added.

"Your songs are always energetic Haru, but right now we can't go home due to the blockade" Yuzu explained.

"Can't go home?... I see" Haru said as she took it all in.

Pixie was forgotten on Yuzu's strong grip... and thus passed out.

She then asked them to follow her.

They reached a small bar at the end of their trip... a small jingling sound from the bells at the door announced their entrance.

"You've returned Haru... welcome back" said a smooth looking guy who was smoking a cigarette "The sun is starting to set, that live concert you had must been tiring considering no shops are open, you should get some sleep as soon as you..." the man kept going as he didn't notice there where extra people there.

"Gin! This little kids need to be looked after, is it okay if they stay the night here?" Haru asked

The bartender smiled

"I don't know what happened to make Haru so indebted to you guys, I didn't imagine this situation would grow this big either... it's going by really slowly" Gin said

"Erm... we're just grateful that we are not homeless" Yuzu said.

"I'm Kamiya but everyone calls me Gin, I'm the bartender of this place, nice to meet you" He said as he cleaned a bottle of the rack,

Haru giggled her glass at him "Gimme a Gibson"

"This power outage makes it impossible, I can't use fruit or ice" he said as he sighed, feeling rather angry at this situation, unable to cater to his guests.

"Sake is fine then" she said

Yuzu was thrilled "Gin must be a part of Haru's support band, I bet they'll do a live show for us!" she half whispered her friends.

Kazuya was looking around as Shirou asked Gin if he needed any help at all, and thus Shirou offered to help clean the bottles and the glasses.

"Here you go Yuzu Tanikawa... you can't drink since you are high school student, but here is a special warm blend" Gin said as he put a glass of juice cocktail in front of Yuzu. And then to the other guys.

"We're... Kazuya Minegishi" he introduced himself.

"AH, and Atsurou Kihara" he introduced himself as well.

"Emiya Shirou" he said as he polished the glasses with a smile.

As Gin regaled them with some stories about the business they enjoyed the drinks and then Yuzu asked a question.

"I am surprised that you two are living together... how did you two..."Yuzu asked leaving the rest for Gin to answer.

Gin smiled as he put a hand on Haru's head, much to her annoyance "It sounds disappointing but, this live-in saw me singing on stage on this bar" Haru said.

"I'm both the bartender and owner of this place" Gin said.

"The owner?!" Yuzu said

"haha, she was like a stray cat... there was one other person that lived here... Harut had her sights on her from the moment she came crashing in" Gin's face turned somewhat sad there was a slight delay on what he was going to say... his eyes moved right upwards and then settled down "Right now... she's studying abroad... I hope she's doing well"

"I can't believe you're still saying that bullshit" Haru said, her tone acidic and angry.

They all turned around, not understanding what had happened

"_I see..._" Shirou realized what had happened.

"Whoops... did I say too much?" Gin said as he tried to act apologetic. "Sorry but I am gonna have to cut story-telling for tonight"

They all went to any place they could find... however Shirou managed to find a small secluded room where he summoned Vivian.

"_**Are you ready to find your element and origin partner?**_" Vivian asked with a tender smile

"Ah... I am ready... please take care of me" Shirou said in the typical Japanese costume.

"_**You are a bit stupid... good.. but stupid, I suppose it was fate that brought us together... and now... we begin**_" Vivian said as her power invaded Shirou's body.

It felt... weird, as Vivian dived into his soul.. looking at his very core.

She could feel Avalon on him... the warmth it emanated... but she had to go even deeper still. To the core of what SHIROU is.

Then... she saw it.

It was death, it was fire, it was pain

It was pestilence, it was silence, it was nothing, it was everything...

as the tower of sins loomed over a city in ruins due to a cursed fire from a cursed item.

A lone boy... walking trough the dead and the dying... many asking him for help... yet he was unable to do anything but keep walking... cursed by the people he couldn't help... hearing the screams of the dying and the suffering of it all...

A lone rubble fell on top of him... pinning him down.

His body was marred by the fire... his clothing had stuck to his skin... he just laid on the floor looking at that strange tower at the distance.

Then a man came in.. his eyes swelled in tears, his body was shivering as tough a great weight had been lifted from him

"He's alive... he's alive... He's alive! Thank you... thank you! I'm so glad I found you..." the man said as he cried at the body of the nearly dying boy... he was so happy "By saving even one person, I'm saved myself" the man finished.

Vivian couldn't find any more memories... everything from before that time... was gone.

Deep within... his marrow, his bones, muscles and cells... where intertwined with Avalon.

His origin and element of all things

"_**Just like a hero of justice, no?**_" Vivian thought to herself with a no small amount of amusement.

It was simple as it was weird and stupid.

His origin and element was of 'swords'

In other words, any and all magic that revolved about any kind of cutting weapon he would excel more than any other, but any other magic will be beyond him.

His 'education' (if it can be called that) on magecraft was woefully lacking, so much in fact that he was doing reinforcing and projection wrong... he had created a new technique that he couldn't really fuel with his 'makeshift' circuits he used before, now however...

"_**All he needs is someone to cram him with the knowledge he needs**_" Vivian said to herself as she stressed Shirou's newly opened circuits in order to help them grow and accept more prana and use it more efficiently... think of it like stretching.

"_**Maybe he could use a higher form of recreation to create the blades that he will need... yes.. with his innate ability to recognize the concept of creation, the basic structure, composition material, imitating the skills of it's making, reproducing it's accumulated years and excelling the manufacturing process... he could in fact recreate even **__**that sword**_" Vivian thought to herself with delight, that sword was the pinnacle of fae craftsmanship... the crystallization of the wishes of mankind, made into a holy sword, a sword to bring only victory... a weapon that calling it 'beautiful' would only dirty it. The Crystallization of the prayer called 'glory' and everything etched in the hearts oh those who are scattered at the sword's radiance; the nostalgic, sorrowful, and hallowed dreams of those who were placed on the bloody hell called a 'battlefield', of all the warriors past, present and future fully exposed to the fear of death and despair, and who still cling to a desire: "to be exalted".

Shirou however was different... empty

He had no desire for fame or to be exalted, this is why he could use this sword should he ever see it.

He was one that uses and one who makes.

Shirou collapsed... his body was done for today.

Vivian vanished after healing his body slightly.

**Downstairs at the bar**

Yuzu and Haru were still down there... talking.

Kazuya noticed Yuzu wasn't up with them so went to investigate.

"A long time ago my parents used to fight a lot right in my face, I didn't know where to be myself at home besides my room... I soon began listening to a lot of your songs... I enjoyed hearing them in my room because it felt like I wasn't alone, ever since then, your songs have been a life saver" she said with a light blush.

Haru smiled.

"But then... my parents divorced... it was only me and my mom living together, never before did I find life so difficult... I wasn't able to handle my mom's attitude and words, she felt like I was a burden so I started saying mean things to her... I was trapped in my own barricade... I wonder if she is worried tough I almost feel like caring any less..." she said

"I-I am sorry! she apologized you didn't have to listen to my stupid story" she apologized.

"Do you still want to go home?" Haru asked

Yuzu turned to look at Haru "Even tough living at home is already difficult enough, and you find your mom to be a pain, do you still want to go home?" Haru asked as she touched her sequencer.

An image of Aya appeared on her mind's eye.

"I mean, if you at least have a room when you arrive, then shouldn't the be satisfying enough?" she added

"Haru..." Yuzu said as she realized what she meant.

"Even though you've said many mean things to her..." a male voice said. The person sat down next to Yuzu. It was Kazuya "I think your mom will be okay if you apologize... that's why we're going home as soon as possible" Kazuya said with a smile.

Haru smirked.

"Do I feel some love in the air right now? I feel like I am ruining it" she said as that made Yuzu jump as she realized how it could be seen to an outsider.

"Ah... well... umm" Yuzu said as Kazuya and Haru were looking at her going all flustering and the like "he... he's my childhood friend!" she excused herself.

"Ehh... is that so?" Haru said as she pulled Kazuya next to her... making it look like she was kissing him, making Yuzu go into full lock-down in all mental faculties.

Haru took a whiff of Kazuya's scent "I knew it... you have a little bit... that scent of 'danger' in you, not as much as your other friend sleeping upstairs... Shirou... was it? But I think you and I would get along well" Haru said with a slight teasing smirk "Right?" she added as she stroked Kazuya's chin.

"WHA WA... WHA... HA... HARU!" with a violent shove she pushed Kazuya... at his face.

"Hahaha I was just kidding! no need to get angry" she said as she patted Yuzu's back. "Seriously tough... isn't he just your childhood friend?"

And so the night ended as Shirou had dreams of swords and battles... he had much to learn... and little time for it.

**The next day**

Shirou woke up feeling more energetic than usual, he and the other 2 boys, Atsurou and Kazuya went to the bathroom to wash their faces... only to encounter the two ladies in mid changing, Shirou and Kazuya flipped themselves to avoid seeing anymore and from getting hit with a barrage of stuff, courtesy of Yuzu's anger.

They received some news... the blockade was still in effect.

After breakfast and saying their goodbyes they left to the streets once more.

The blockade continued... as social order was starting to collapse more and more

The Laplace mail hasn't arrived yet either. They decided to look for any exit.

What they saw was horrible.

Buildings where broken, as they where the windows, cars where flipped sings and posts broken and even walls had clawed marks... as well as blood... lots of blood.

More and more people where about... children where crying due to their injuries and both men and women where more and more erratic in their behavior due to the lack of food and such, not to mention lack of hospital and medicine. Looting was rampant and even police where unable to help.

It was a free-for-all survival.

Then a powerful sound was hear on the air...

Helicopters

They were hopping that is was for rescue...that they helicopters would land and lift them up.

They dropped some huge containers on the streets bellow.

A politician came on a bullhorn and explained that they couldn't go down due to the poisonous gas and said that the blockade would end soon. Fortunately the containers had food and water inside

Momentary relief.

Then...

All the people begun to crown about the containers, fighting for food and water, to appropriate some resources to survive this jungle of concrete.

"Something doesn't make sense..." Atsurou said as he thought and analyzed this rationally. "the lockdown will end shortly? Then why is there such a large amount of supplies? Or maybe... we didn't think that the lockdown was going to continue for so long... we bought into too many of the self-defense force's lies... something is wrong with this lockdown... there is a 'secret' that we don't know about" Atsurou said.

"how surprising" another voice said. They turned around to find an impeccable dressed woman saying that, she held a camera on her hands, a press badge could be seen clinging on her suit. "that you kids would have the same idea as me... yes... there's a hidden side to this lockdown, not to mention that some high-level politicians are also getting involved in this" she said as she took a shot with her camera. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, my name is Shoji, I'm a reporter trying to uncover the secrets behind all this turmoil" she then explained that because of this.. social order will eventually collapse completely inside the loop... as well as human reason

Then... people started to yell in fright.

Demons... and they where attacking the people that had crowded the supplies.

The reported ran towards the commotion at once, her instincts as reporter told her to do no less.

"_**Do it**_" Vivian's voice was heard from within Shirou's phone.

Shirou was shivering "_**This is not to the time to things such mundane things, if you can't... wont' use it... it doesn't matter the punishment you will receive from the association... you and those people**_" Vivian said.

Fire... death, decay... the dying and the dead... cursing the young boy for not joining their ranks as he continued to strive to escape this hell.

Shirou stood up... a dog-like demon came towards the reporter he rushed in.

as the others where about to do the same a hand closed the lid from Atsurou's COMP "I wouldn't recommend doing that" a young boy said, roughly the same age as them.

"_Trace... on... reinforce limbs and hands... strengthening composition"_ He tought as he rushed in.

His arms where glowing with ethereal lines of power.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shirou yelled as he slammed his fist at the face of the demon that was about to kill Shoji.

*SMACK*

A sickening sound... the demon Gram that tried to bite Shoji just flew a couple feet... it landed on it's back as it glared at the offensive human that dared harm him.

"UOOOOH!" Shirou shouted as he grabbed a metal bar

"_Trace on... reinforce... structural analysis complete... strengthening object to outmost limit_" Shirou repeated the mantra on his head as the metal bar shone with the prana he was pouring into it.

"_**That's the way partner... keep it up... back up is on their way**_" Vivian said.

Gram jumped out of the hoard of the demons... "_**THIS ONE IS MINE!**_" Gram yelled as he charged in.

Shirou hit him with all his might as Gram slashed and bit around to get a good attack in...

"_**This is getting boring... GRAM KILLS!**_" Gram yelled as he took a breath of air.

"_**Partner get out of the way**_" Vivian shouted

By swaying his body Shirou was able to dodge the worst of the attack, however his stomach still got singed by the fire Gram had breathed out.

Then... out of nowhere... the demons where being destroyed at once by a ray of light.

All of the demons plus the Gram he was fighting... gone.

In their place some other female looking demons where on the sky.

"Come forth... Lakshmi" a familiar voice called out.

Balls of pink-ish lights floated about and people where being healed left and right

"our wounds... they are being healed... like magic!" some people cried out in shock.

"is that a goddess?" Shoji asked herself.

Lakshmi the Indu goddess of wealth, health and prosperity...

A man than walked from the group of orange dressed people.

"it was decided long ago that God shall put forth a test for the human race" the man said.

The goddesses/demons shone a light with their mere presence and the man looked like a holy man as he spoke to the masses.

"We have no choice but to face it... however we are able to overcome the weak power we humans have... if we choose to believe... believe that salvation will be given to those that follow our Master. We are of the Shomonkai, and invite everyone to see the wonders of our Master for themselves" he said.

"Let's overcome this burden together,believing in the power of our Master helped us gain our own power as well... AS LONG AS THE SHOMONKAI ARE HERE, BOTH MONSTERS AND DEMONS **WILL NOT BE TOLERATED**" He shouted out as the people cried out and clapped as they saw him as a holy man send to deliver them from this hell.

All of the people then begun to join their ranks, both the young and the elderly alike.

Shirou however was beginning to think something about them.

"_They use COMPs like those 3 do, yet they did not call for demons... yet they are using something like us... what is it that I am missing here... also... what is this scent I get from that girl... Amane... and how could she summon something without a COMP?_" he thought, not knowing his other friends where having the same thoughts exactly.

In unison... all of them thought the same thing"_Just who are they?_"

The shomonaki leader went on to explain that Amane was a person with high spiritual powers so it was unnecessary for her to use a COMP.

Atsurou proposed that if their COMPs where also altered... they must been in contact with Naoya.

"it is exactly as you believe it is" Amane said as he hear Atsurou's thoughts.

She explained that the Shomonkai gave Naoya all the resources to do so... and once he did he disappeared, they have been searching for him to help them with this crisis.

She then looked at them... and looked at Shirou with more intensity

"Compared to yesterday when we first meet, you seem to be more used to fighting demons... as such... have you considered lending us your strenght?" she asked

"This is God's ordeal... for man to triumph, we must attain new spiritual heights... His Majesty also hopes for our success" she said

then she turned to the other boy "You as well...have you thought about it?"

He was shocked... how did she know?! He hasn't used his demon at all... yet... to out him out so quickly.

He quickly turned and ran... Atsurou chased after him.

Shirou and Kazuya both apologized as they gave her thanks for the other day.

She bowed "Thank you for defeating Wendigo" she said in a soft voice.

**In the streets**

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO SLOW DOWN" Atsurou yelled as he grabbed the other boy's shoulder.

"Do you know him?" Kazuya asked

"Uh... yeah... he is Takagi Keisuke... a friend from middle school, he was the heart of the class but he wasn't stuck up at all... I don't know how to say this but, he helped me out a lot" Atsurou explained.

"I had plenty on friends online but real life was different, he helped me get out of my shell... thanks to him I actually started to enjoy school, but we completely lost touch after graduation, I didn't think I'd run into you here like this" Atsurou said.

"But enoguht about that... you knew about this stuff too?! About the demons and modified COMPs I mean" Atsurou asked.

Keisuke smiled " You haven't changed Atsurou... it's only natural to be suspicious... as to how I know... it's simple really" he said as he opened his COMP.

"Because, just like you guys... I have a modified COMP" he explained

Atsurou asked where he got that COMP.

"I don't know his name... but... he had the same feeling as I get from you"

He then remembered that man with shoulder length gray hair with a haori with a 'matrix' design and getas... he walked up to him and gave him the COMP.

"This is something you will need... take good care of it" he said, and without further ado he walked away.

The plot thickened.

He then explained that in order to survive he hasn't used his demon when there were people about.

Meaning that he stood by as others died by his in-action.

Then Shouts and Screams as well as gunfire could be heard

Atsurou looked at his old friend.

'This isn't like you... when people used to be bullied... you stood up for them... you where the one who would put his neck on the line..." Atsurou said.

"STOP!... people change Atsurou" he said.

A bull like demon was attacking with a giant axe a police officer was shooting at it but the gun had no effect other than irritating it further.

"GO! I WILL HOLD IT OFF AS LONG AS I CAN... JUST RUN HURRY!" The police officer shouted as the young couple ran into the tunnel.

Then they where cut off by some soldiers.

"!? Wait... isnt' that the JSDF Special Forces? Why would they be here?!" the officer wondered "Now is not the time for that... please help those civilians"

However they pulled their weapons on them.

"Stop, don't come any closer... should you continue... we will open fire" the soldier said with no ounce of mercy.

Besieged at both sides... rather than face the demon the man ran past the soldiers... only to be shot down brutally by them.

The woman could only scream in horror "**NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!**"

"What... did you... WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST D-" whatever the officer would said was cut short by the demon's axe, it's head cut off just as the quarted arrived.

Shirou's blood was boiling... these people... "YOU BASTARDS!" he rushed in.

"_**Partner... you are unarmed... you need a weapon... use me!**_"Vivian called

He wasn't listening.

"_**At least use this**_" Vivian said as she send an image of a blade onto Shirou's head.

It was a dark blade that suited Shirou's state of mind and mood perfectly... his mind broke down the sword in to a 'blue print' that he would follow... his prana flaring as the image of the balde was constructed in his mind ready to be manifest.

The soldier readied his rifle at him.

"Trace... ON!" he yelled as he moved his arms.

The weapon and the bullet got cut in half as Shirou's body was reinforced... using something akin to Prana burst of yore.

The soldier rolled under it as his weapon had slowed down the other weapon that disappeared... Shirou couldn't maintain the image for long due to him not having practice with it, however he had gotten the soldier flat-footed as started to punch him in the face.

"YOU... ARE ...SOLDIERS!" Shirou yelled with each strike as he could feel the bones cracking at each blow, the other soldier tried to defend himself but even defending was tough... any more and his arms would give away. "YOU.. .SHOULD... BE HELPING AND SAVING... THE PEOPLE!" Shirou yelled as he kept wailing at the poor sod.

The other soldiers readied their weapons with the intend to kill him.

"FLAEMIS! WAIRA! PIXIE!" Kazuya, Atsurou and Yuzu shouted as they summoned their own demons.

They attacked the other demon while Pixie covered Shirou by attacking the soldiers with her lightning, but toning it down to not outright kill them.

The others attacked the bull like demon... however it proved that it was immune to Flaemis flames.

Yuzu then went to grab the woman's hand to pull her out of the crossfire.

The woman slapped her hand away "D... DON'T TOUCH ME! MONSTERS!" She yelled.

Shirou had finished beating the crap out of a second soldier bruising a couple of their ribs when Waira intervened and pulled him back.

Shirou glared at the officers "Unforgivable..." he said as his eyes turned sharp.

The female that had short shoulder hair, readied her weapon at them...

They glared at them with the demons they summoned.

It would be a one sided slaughter should the soldiers attack... the female looked... conflicted, she didn't like what her boss did, and she couldn't blame the red-haired boy for his anger.

"If you guys try to pass with those monsters we will not hesitate to open fire on you... PLEASE...don't make us do this" she pleaded.

The boss of the outfit stood up... he had a nasty cut around his hand from a weapon he wasn't able to see (as the sword disintegrated as soon as it did it's job as Shirou couldn't hold the image for long) and was looking at him wearily, he hasn't even called out a demon and had wounded 2 of them... himself included.

"answer us this... why are you guarding this place? If you are guarding it... that means that there is an exit... so why are you blocking it?!" Atsurou demanded.

The boss was being helped by a subordinate "I cannot answer that... we cannot allow anyone to leave the lockdown"

"Why are you makign us get stuck with the monsters... no the demons!?" Yuzu yelled.

"Even if it was a gas leak there is no reason to enforce this lockdown! Then... there is another reason isn't there!?" Atsurou said

"We cannot answer any further questions... I can only reveal one thing... no matter **what** happens... even if many people die... before the deadline is over... the lockdown **will not end**" he said "That is what the government... no... the country has determined"

Chapter end.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Devil Survivor Stay Night

Devil Survivor 1 (slight 2) and Fate Stay Night crossover

Author Notes:

"Words like this" Normal Speech

"**_**Words Like this**_**" demon speech/telekinesis

"****Words Like this****" Skills, Magic

"__Words like this__" Toughs/emails.

Chapter 4: The immortal Beldr Part 1

It was the day after the confrontation with the military outfit... they managed to find shelter in an abandoned building, Shirou had said that the higher up they where the more (relatively) safe they would be.

Also the rainwater that collected up there would work for them as they filled their water bottles with it.

"Hey Shirou... I got a question regarding what happened" Atsurou said as they prepped for their outing for info.

"Sure, what is it?" Shirou urged him to keep going.

"What happened there...I mean... they shot at you... and then the gun and the soldier got cut somehow... how did that happen? Did it had to do with you magecraft or something?" Atsurou asked.

"Uhmmm yeah... Vivian was kind enough to help me learn something new" Shirou said.

"Something new? You just beat the crap out 2 highly trained special op soldiers... what on earth did she teach you?!" Yuzu asked.

"Well remember when I said I had to make my own circuits?" Shirou said as he sat down.

They nodded as they remembered that discussion before.

"Well apparently I didn't have to do so... I already had 21 sets of them... not to mention finally understanding what kind of magecraft I was able to use" he said. "Vivian managed to activate them"

"What do you mean?" Kazuya asked.

"Magecraft can be divided into elements... fire, air, water, earth, ether, etc... and depending on what element you have you are stronger using that particular facet, the origin is more difficult to explain... to be honest my element and origin are the same, both outside the norm" Shirou said.

"What does that mean to you?" Kazuya further inquired as they ate a protein bar.

"Swords" he said.

"Wait... swords? But... that's not an element... I mean... there is wood, metal, gold, water, fire..." Atsurou listed the elements according the feng shui or old alchemist traditions from game lore he remembered.

"It means that any magic related to swords and weapons like that I would most likely excel than any other... but any other magic would be beyond me... what I used there was a two part of it... one was reinforcement... where I toughened up my own body with magic... while I used gradation air... or projection... in other words I projected a sword from my mind and recreated it with my magic... but... I didn't have a stable enough image in my mind and it was shattered due to the world rejecting it" Shirou said.

"UH? The world rejecting it? Why is that?" Yuzu asked.

"Well... the world sees magecraft as 'alien' therefore... let's compare it with a body shall we? My magic makes something... it would be looked like a bacteria... the body, that would be the world, would send anti-bodies to get rid of the 'bacteria' because it does not belong... you with me so far?" Shirou said as the others nodded.

"so... what was that blade?" Kazuya asked.

"To be honest... I can't recall that well... I was so angry at what I saw... the sheer injustice of it... but the blade... it felt... I don't know... right for that situation... like it was made for that" Shirou said.

"To be honest when I caught a glimpse of that sword... I was terrified... like an oppressive feeling came and pushed me down on me... what was that?" Yuzu asked.

"_**As it should... that blade is special... only one person used it in it's lifetime... no one else ever laid hands on it since his passing...**_" Vivian's voice came from Shirou's cellphone speakers.

"What do you mean Vivian?" Shirou asked.

"_**That sword was the sword of a person known as 'the perfect knight'... that sword's name is Arondight**_" Vivian said as she recalled the sword's history.

"But wait... if he was a perfect knight and that was a holy sword... why did it look so dark and ominous?" Yuzu said as she shivered at the mere memory of the feeling that the sword gave.

"_**That blade became demonic... due to a certain incident...where the knight used this holy sword to slay his fellow knights to save a woman he loved, who was set to be executed**_" Vivian said as she recalled the incident.

"_**Due to the execution of his beloved... he went against his own brother at arms, the blood spilled by the sword and the madness he had at the time tainted the sword...**_" she finished. "_**The king was saddened by this... he had to punish his knight for his transgression, however he said this...'I cannot fault you for doing this to save someone you love', however the knight took this the wrong way... he left the castle and went to the wild... where he was possessed by madness... and it became worst when his beloved went to a convent... and died a couple months later due to illness... the king was saddened as that knight was the best friend and confidant one could have, as well the woman he, the knight, had loved... a sad tale of love, madness and pain**_" Vivian continued as she explained the intensities of the history of said sword.

Yuzu could barely contain the tears at the moving story that Vivian had told... but then the history of said sword clicked.

They where silent... a sword that was tainted due to anger, justice and rage... it certainly was fit for that occasion.

"But that is amazing Shirou, you where able to use magecraft... when you weren't able to before" Atsurou said "This gives you an advantage, I mean all people will be able to use those demonic magic they are using, like the maharagi Kazuya and Amane used, or that healing magic from Yuzu... you got a 'hidden ace' as it were!"

"That would be... if I had a handle on how to use it... as I said before... I can't grasp it completely... that's why it broke... I think I am missing something... but I just can't for the life of me understand it" Shirou said.

"Well... you got demons at your side now... you can have them train you now in your magecraft... and enhance your other skills" Atsurou said with a smirk.

"You might be right" Shirou said as he sighed, he was relieved however that his magecraft had improved into the point of being somewhat useful

"_**Should you want to pursue that venue you would need a more powerful demon of the fae kind... the queen of the fae**_" Vivian said.

"Wait... the queen?" Yuzu asked in shock.

"_**Yes, but your strength is still lacking... not on the magecraft side... you are getting there... but on your spirit... the more you fight the demons the stronger your bond will become... allowing you to obtain new demons... but you will need a special spell... unless your fancy machine can produce a demonic fusion ritual then our queen will be out of your reach**_" Vivian said.

Just then... a beep on their phones.

"Uh, an email... from Naoya? What could it be...?" Kazuya said as they all checked their own... it was Cced to all of them.

"From: NAOYA

Subject: New Function

_How are you doing? I've written a new application for the COMP as well as for your friend's phone, so I am sending it to you... one you read this email the option for the __**Devil Auction**__ should be available in the menu, you should be getting an email from the auction site, too. You know about Macca the currency of the underworld, right? You need Macca to bid in the auctions, money makes the netherworld go 'round too. Please keep surviving. I look forward to seeing you all again_"

End of the email

"_**Uhmmm interesting... this might prove to be a boon, while I am very powerful as of now... you can only use me for a short amount of time... due to your circuits providing a small boost to your spiritual strength... something akin to reinforcement... however I am too strong to use reliably as of now, should it become a fight of attrition, you would be a liability after a while**_" Vivian said.

"I see... still I am thankful for you taking the time to teach me how to use my magecraft more efficiently and helping me discover that I had in fact magic circuits" Shirou said.

"_**Ohohoho... you are a really well mannered boy... I like that... I am sure that the queen will be equally as taken by you as I was**_" She said with a smile.

"Ah... thanks?" Shirou said. Feeling awkward.

"Anywho" Atsurou interrupted as he saw an evil grin on Yuzu's face "We need to plan for today... obviously something big is going down... the soldier boss said so. Something about the 'deadline', this is really big if the government is willing to kill it's own citizens to keep it going"

"That's right! We need to find clues on how to get this lockdown... well... down" Yuzu said.

"How about we plan a bit? Let's see if there are any demons we can get from the devil auction, that way we have backup in case our to-go demons are taken out of the fight" Kazuya said.

"That's a great idea... let's see what we can get" Atsurou said as they all fiddled with their machines.

"Guys... we have a problem" Shirou said.

"What is it?" Yuzu asked.

"Well the COMPs and Cellphones run on batteries right? What happens when it runs out?" Shirou said.

It was true... due to the blackout there was no way to recharge anything...

if their batteries died...

"How about this? Let's look for emergency chargers! That should at least help us greatly and not to constantly have to worry about the charge" Atsurou said.

"But where would be find one?" Shirou asked.

"Weeelll... we are in the loop... and Akihabara is round the corner... they should have ANYTHING for electronics there... I should know... I go there to upgrade my rig a lot" Atsurou said as he puffed his chest in pride.

"I... I guess that's cool?" Shirou said uncertain.

"Don't bother... he is a computer otaku... that's why they call you Otakurou" Yuzu said with mock disdain.

"That's not cool Yuzu!" Atsurou said.

"Well... let's do as Atsurou said... let's map what streets to take as to cut travel time and get back fast for refuge" Kazuya said.

And so they walked to Akihabara.The street where nearly empty save some dead bodies that littered the streets as well as some buildings had battle damage, all in all things where looking pretty grim.

After discussing what to do, and how the government is keeping a tight lid on the situation from the outside world they received a new Laplace mail

"_GooD moRninG. Here iS today's NEWS._

"➀ _A monster will appear in Minato-ku Shiba at 17:00 thanks to the Shomonkai, no people will be killed by it_

➁ _At 18:00 in Toyoshima-ku Ikkebukuro over 50 people will be killed by a monster_

③ _Through the day, sightings of monsters known as demons will be reported_

_Havvvvvve ▓ nicE DAy_"

"An unknown monster in Ikebukuro... 50 casualties... that must be a demon, right?" Yuzu asked

"Most likely... but 50 people? Is it because there are more demons than yesterday, or is a much stronger demon coming?" Atsurou asked to no one in particular.

As they walked around they arrived to Eikokuji... they were tired from all the walking...

so far they haven't been able to find an exit.

They decided to take a break in the temple... it's a holy place so demons would not be hanging around... right?

Ten minutes after their break they find some demons looking around at the temple

"W-what the?! Man... we get the worst luck... God must have it in for us" Atsurou said.

Yuzu said to retreat before they are found.

Shirou liked that idea, they were tired after all.

The demons however turned around... there was one demonness with em... a female demon like Vivian, only a different race.

It had flawless brown skin... and flowing blue hair as well as 2 bat like wings and a tail

She turned around and giggled seductively "Ah more humans... and they are carrying the equipment we need, how convenient" she said with a rather seductive smile.

"Damn it... here they come" Atsurou said as they got ready to fight.

"Humans... give me that machine, in the name of our master, Beldr!" the demon said.

Shirou pointed his phone at the devil and then it came up... "Demon... Lilim"her name was in the screen on display.

"Why... so you can summon some kind of über demon!? Yeah right!" Atsurou said as he got ready to fight along with the others.

Just then... a familiar face strut in , he had a fierce and cruel smile on his face "S'up demons? I'm here to put an end to your miserable lives" he said as he cracked his knuckles... he was glaring at them and had an evil smile on him that would send anyone running away in terror.

Another man came with him as well, this one dressed in a fancy suit.

"uhmm... it looks like we've been beaten to the punch uh? What now, Kaido?" the other man asked.

Kaido looked at our direction "Uh? Oh... you guys"

"Kaido...? what are you doing here? Don't you get it! Those things are demons! You gotta run!" Atsurou

Kaido laughed heartily "Dangerous? haha, you're a bad comedian kid"

"There demons are after the altered COMPs! You got to run away!" Atsurou tried to persuade him.

"oh really?" he said as he straightened out and glared at the demons "Hey demons, you must have some balls to come after my COMP... I've been trying to rack up Macca anyways, so... you are going down" Kaido said as he did a slicing motion on his neck with his thumb.

The demons now paid attention to him... they where insulted by this one's mockery.

"_**Hehooo... this human is funny... let's teach heeee-hoooim a lesson**_" the small snowman looking demon said as the rest chorused.

"We need to fight... it would be best if we also got involved, we are gonna need all the Macca we can scrape in order to get better demons too" Shirou said as he pulled out his phone.

They all followed suit.

Shirou charged in "Vivian!" he called out as the demon materialized in front of him.

"_**Shield**_" she said as a small invisible bubble appeared in front of him.

He reinforced his hand to the best of his ability... it started to hurt... he was gonna overload it if he wasn't careful.

The rest of them followed suit by summoning their own demons "FLAEMIS, PIXIE, WAIRA!" the 3 summoned their demons.

*BOOOM *

A direct hit to the face was received by Lilim who was send flying back to the temple's shouji screen.

"Gah!" Lilim yelled as she bounced on the floor and landed in all fours as she crashed trought the screen door, she looked so undignified in that fashion.

She then glared at Shirou.

"_**KILL THEM ALL!**_" she yelled as she opened her wings and flew with surprising quickness.

"**Anger hit**!" Kaido yelled as his fist glowed in a bright yellow light as he brutally hit a Makara demon, sending him flying trough the yard.

The others where fighting as best they could the whole holy place was now a battlefield for survival.

"Kazua on your six!" Atsurou yelled as a demon tried to sneak up on him... however Flaemis burned them to a crisp or left them crippled.

Yuzu has also collaborating as she speed trough the demons as Pixie was zapping them with her Zio attacks left and right... for such a little creature she sure could be really sadistic as she laughed maniacally as she zapped the enemy demons.

A small demon that looked like a snowman charged "_**Heehooo! You will sooon-ho die hehooo-man**_" as the snowman-ish demon charged with a punch.

The hit didn't touch Shirou at all, but rather the invisible barrier that Vivian had put around him, the demon's own strength turned against him as the physical attack's kinetic energy as returned at the demon, denting it's snow face in.

It was a brutal free for all battle melee. It was pandemonium.

The demon was flung as Kazuya summoned Flaemis and burned the other snowman demons.

The snowman demons were extremely weak to fire magic it seemed.

"Heh... not bad kids... but I can't let myself be outdone by a bunch of kids!" Kaido said as he and his demons physically overpowered the other demons smashed their heads in.

Shirou and the rest of the gang managed to demolish these demons, thanks to Kaido's assistance and Shirou's strong demon that bounded with him as well as the morale boost having him gave their group.

Lilim saw as her forces where decimated by the other demon tamers... it was surreal how demons where working alongside humans...

"_**RAAAAH! LIGHTNING DANCE**_" Lilim raged as she unleashed her attack... a rain of lightning fell towards Shirou.

The skies darkened as the clouds begun to shake due to the power inserted to them, and then it fell... a rain of lightning.

Shirou yelled in pain as the lightning nearly fried his mind. His body was spasming as thousands of volts of electricity flowed trough his body.

"_Unknown to death nor known to life_"

That sentence... it appeared on his mind... Like a prayer of some sort.

It resonated with him somehow.

...Death?

His body was falling as smoke came from it, his mind was shutting down, that attack had surely killed him.

"SHIROU!" his team members yelled out in fright.

No, Shirou couldn't die like this, Shirou was one who was saved, and so in order to restore the balance of all the lives who died while he lived he had to save, in order to save he had to live... he could not fall here, not without being able to follow in his father's footsteps.

Shirou gritted his teeth and at the last second when he was falling back he shoved back his leg to prevent himself from falling.

The fire he was in...

Fire...

The fire that ended the city... the fire that gave him a new life... a fire where he both died and was born of.

A fire that had consumed many a lives... people suffering from the fire as it slowly consumed their skin and life slowly... a slow death, an ongoing torture.

After all fire and him... had a very close relationship... but it wasn't a regular fire that claimed so many lives as well as that city... no, it was a...

Words entered into his find as he recalled the intensity of the heat of that fire long ago...

"**INFERNO!**" Shirou yelled as he poured all his spiritual power as well as his Od into it.

A huge wall of fire descended from the heaven and slowly descended, it could be seen as a smaller sun.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Atsurou yelled as the huge ball of fire descended into the temple's yard.

Everyone ran as fast as their legs and demons could carry them.

"RAAAAAH!" Shirou yelled as he poured more od into the ball of fire.

"_**Oh balls-hooo**__" _the small demon, Jackfrost, said as they saw the impending ball of death crashing down.

All the demons, even those who were not weak against fire were either outright killed or heavily injured. The fire spilled like water from a giant wave, devouring everything in sight. Burning it...

Kaito whistled "Damn... that is one bad-ass hombre right there" he said with a grin as he saw the destruction Shirou had made.

"_**Y... you think you won son of man? No matter how many of us you kill it is your fate to die by Master Beldr's hands**_" the demoness said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Then all we need to do is get ready for him them... Vivian... do the honors" Shirou said as he turned his back to Lilim.

"_**Bufudyne!**_" she cried out as a huge ice stake formed in the air, hovering a few feet over Lilim.

It then fell with swiftness of a bullet, further aided by gravity.

Lilim was pierced from her back... her body then crystallized and shattered like thousands cherry blossoms on the air... it was a rather... beautiful dead if there was one.

"Heh... not bad... at the very least you knew enough to stay outta my way" Kaito said, but honestly he was just posturing, the kid killed a dozen or so demons in one shot.

Shirou was spend... he used all he could only leaving the necessary to maintain life in his body... it has been a close one. The fight was going well but something on him had snapped... specially since more demons had appeared due to some miasma.

Vivian looked at her partner's current state... he was a self destructive man, yet he did so to save and protect people around him, his desire.

To be a hero of justice...

True... in this situation it was unlikely that he COULDN'T carve a name for himself but he was broken... if anything, if he kept at it this way it was likely that rather than being a hero...

He would be blamed for this.

He had powers that others do not, knowledge (somewhat) of how to use it.

He would use it for others, selflessly, asking nothing in return, for him saving people did not bring him any joy, no emotion, like a well oiled machine.

But humans did not act this way, humans were greedy, looking for number 1, everything and ANYTHING was done in order to get something, whether that something was tangible or not.Self interest.

Shirou operated under different rules, and thus his actions would be incomprehensible to all... downright weird, because of it people might thing he is actually planning something bigger to attain or get. He couldn't be bought off, he couldn't be corrupted...

Shirou would not, but that's what they would all think.

Vivian had to get in touch with the queen... she might be able to help her partner... he was a great man... not to mention he held in him a treasure of the fey, she might set him in the right direction, or if not... at least help him with his magecraft more than she currently could.

Yuzu and Atsurou went over quickly to help Shirou stand up, they supported him around their shoulders and pulled him out of there.

They handed a water bottle to Shirou as his body felt hot to the touch, they laid him by the shade as he gulped down the water.

"T-thanks" Shirou said as he finished the water.

"Shirou... are you alright?" Yuzu asked

"I-I should be fine with some rest... don't' use Dia on me... is not physical exhaustion.

"Damn kid... you took our prey" Kaido said with a smirk, he didn't feel mad about it cause the other group where simply stronger... they could because they had the strength to do so... and he respected that.If you are strong you deserve to get what you worked hard for.

"Hey kids... don't get in my way next time... Honda... we are leaving" Kaido said to his well dressed companion.

"Ah... yes" Honda took a last look at the kids as they left using an avian demon.

The group took this time to rest... they went back to their base and refilled their bottles with the rainwater once more... they had managed to find out something, most if not all of the demons where working to bring another demons, their boss perhaps, Beldr to this world.

Also they all managed to rack up some nice Macca, Shirou got a huge amount plus some more due to a new application called Bonus Macca function... if they fought in a way that used the weaknesses of the demons against them and hit them with critical hits, they got some extra Macca as a bonus... so far the one with the most Macca was Shirou due to him killing more than half a dozen demons in one hit.

We rested for over an hour... it was late in the morning so there was plenty of daylight left to burn and gather more clues.

"So... where to now?" Shirou said voicing everyone's question.

Their batteries where at 2 bars they wouldn't last for long

They decided to try going to Akihabara once more.

They managed to get around with little interference... thank God for small miracles.

It took 20 minutes to reach and about 40 more to look for an emergency charger... all stores however, where clossed up.

"Damn it... what's the use if we can't get a charge for our COMPs?" Atsurou cursed as they found nothing of value to use.

"Atsurou?" a voice called out "Why are you all here?"

"Keisuke?! Well... we came looking for something" Atsurou said as he then took notice of something Keisuke was holding.

"hey... that's a hand-powered charger! The high-capacity version too! Ok Keisuke... out with it... where can we get one?"

"You are looking for one that is COMP compatible aren't you?" Keisuke said.

"Yup... we need to charge our COMPs and his phone or we are sunk" Atsurou said.

"I see... don't worry this charger also compatible with a smart phone... don't worry I'll take you there" Keisuke said as he led the group.

They reached an alley where someone had set a shop... a literal "back-alley shop"

"I see... come here costumers... I have what you need" the man said.

The amount he wanted was ridiculous, not to mention grossly overpriced, however due to the sheer necessity for our continued survival we paid out with our combined money...

We took some time to charge our devices least they ran out at an inopportune moment.

We sighed in relief as the battery begun to charge and after a while it was on full.

"Thanks Keisuke-san, you saved us" Shirou said thanking the young boy.

"It's not a problem, we have to help one another when we are in trouble" Keisuke said.

"Thanks a lot tough, you saved us" Atsurou said.

"You people are amazing... I've never seen anyone like you" Keisuke said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Shirou asked.

"your death clock... it used to say 0 but now it says 2... you changed your fate" Keisuke said in awe.

"You can see it?" Kazuya asked

Shirou was worried... what was Keisuke talking about?

"Because I have a COMP I am also able to see it, that is why I asked you to not do anything about the reporter, her death clock said she had 5 days..." Keisuke said. "Also..." he added further "as of now, no one within the Yamanote circle has more than 6 days to live, at least no one that I could see"

"No one who'll live longer than 6 days...what are you saying?" Atusurou said.

Kazuya interjected "It would mean something will happen that will kill all those people in 6 days"

"...! Wh-what does that mean? Like what, exactly!?" Atsurou asked.

"I don't know for sure, all I can definitely say is this... some kind of catastrophe will occur afer 6 days... everyone in this lock down will die" Keisuke said.

"I.. I can't believe this..." Atsurou said.

"Believe it or not... it's not a malfunction on the death clock... I know because no one of the SDF guards have any clock reading at all" Keisuke said.

"WAIT!" 

They turned to Shirou who was the one who shouted.

"What is this death clock you are talking about?" Shirou asked.

Atsurou and Yuzu both realised that they where just going with it and looked at Kazuya.

"You... you can't see it can you?... Ah.. is because he is the party leader" Keisuke said as he looked towards Kazuya.

"What he means is... everyon who has a COMP can see a number over the head of people... and the number equates to the days they have till they are killed/die" Explained Kazuya.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Shirou asked.

"Because... I thought you could all see it..." he said feeling ashamed of this.

"I see... well then..." Shirou said as he sat down.

"What is our numbers?" he asked.

"From what I can see... we got 2 days" Kazuya said.

"Damn it... that's less then anyone else... what's the deal here?!" Atsurou cried out.

"However... whatever is coming will only affect that Yamanote Circle... whatever that is, once it happens... everyone will be annihilated." Keisuke said.

He wanted to leave but Shirou stopped him "You are a good guy... what you did was cold, but I understand why... you are also trying to stop this, by finding the cause... aren't you?" Shirou said as he looked at the other boy.

He simply smiled "If we don't find out what's going on, regardless of how long we survive... it will be made meaningless if everyone dies" and with that he left.

The group had more question than answers... as they mulled over the implications of this revelation they heard a beep from their respective devices

"_From: _

_subject: _

_the program has been downloaded to your device, _

_the Cathedral of Shadows is an organization that has existed for many years for the purpose of fusing demons. This program allows you to remotely access the Cathedral of Shadows network and fuse the demons currently registered in your device... use it to create more powerful demons._

_[NOTES]_

_2 demons are fused to create a new demon_

_pre-fusion skills can be carried over_

_defined rules determine which skills are carried over through fusion._

_Powerful demons not available through the Devil Auction can be created with fusion._

"First the auction, and now 'fusion'? What's this about changing to another demon?" Atsurou asked.

"_**Partner... this will be it! With this you can manage to call the queen to help us!**_"Vivian said from the phone.

After Kazuya explained how this program worked they decided to get more demons and use them to create stronger ones to further increase their chances of survival...

they realized that many other people would start doing so as well...

it's time to go back.

As they walked their way back, they ended up going to Ikebukuro...

On the way to the Ikebukuro station the group encounters a strangely dressed girl, she had long blue hair tied up with pink ribbons with black highlights, she had square glasses on her that made her look like a librarian, and her outfit was, what could be considered as, cute.

Atsurou was instantly smitten "Woah! Check out the outfit on her! Is she cosplaying as something...?!" he said to himself, however the girl felt his gaze on her.

She smirked "Heeey... you were staring at me just now, weren't you?" she said with an accusingly tone.

Atsurou cringed at being found out.

"Sorry about that" Kazuya apologized for his friend.

The Girl smiled "Hey... there is no need to feel bad, I'm cosplaying to show it off! you can stare all you want" she said with some giggles. "Tough to be honest I am really wearing it because there was an event yesterday"

"Even so... didn't you bring any change of clothes to change into afterward?" Atsurou asked.

She pouted angrily "That's because I didn't think I would get stuck here like this! Besides I didn't REALLY go all out. It just looks like extra-cool everyday clothes!" she said while looking happy at her own handiwork.

"Anyways... does any of you know how to get home from here? I walked all the way from Shinjuku... you guys haven't found a way out yet... have you?" she asked.

"No... not yet... but we are still looking for one" Shirou said.

"Oh... okay... ohh well, if you do happen to find one, let me know, ok?" she added. "I am Midori Komaki, nice to meet you" she said with a bright smile.

Midori then ran off elsewhere.

"Man... that was some girl" Atsurou said as he sighed.

"What? You didn't notice? I thought you of ALL people would figure it out, Atsurou" Yuzu said with a smirk.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Atsurou asked, obviously confused.

"Wasn't she that famous cosplayer? I think her name is Dolly or something" she said as she tried to remember her name. "I heard she is popular even among girls cause she is not stuck up"

"NO WAY... R-Really? That girl was Dolly? That went right over my head...! damn, I should have asked for an autograph!" He bemoaned his luck.

"I knew mentioning this in front of Otakurou this would happen" Yuzu said groaning at his fan-boyism.

Chapter Part 1... End


End file.
